Let Love In
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Candy comes back with her two older brothers after being gone for a few years. Almost forgetting about the gang. Later on, both Dallas and Sodapop fall for her, who will she choose.   M for - Violence, A lemon later on, slight cussing. ect.


I sighed walked down the street, my brothers car had ran out of gas, so my two older brothers Deric and Thomas were pushing it as i walked ahead, we were headin' for the DX gas station, it wasn't that far, i could see it in sight.

"How much longer?" Whined Thomas, he was 17, his hair was a golden blond, and his eyes were blue, he was skinny, but had a little muscles.

"Stop complaining Thomas!" Scolded Deric, he was about 20, he was at least a week till 20. He was tall, buff, he was to overly stressed to look 'hot.'

"Um... 'Bout four minutes away if y'all hurry up!" I smirked and started jogging to the DX, it was at least 100 Degrees out, it wasn't cloudy, just a hot summer day. My hair stood out more than anything, having it been a bright, fire engine red color after dying it. I was wearing shorts, with some tight leggin's that were torn, and a white tank top. My hair was curly and up in a pony tail, i wasn't to crazy for the make up, so i just wear eyeliner and some mascara.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Whined Thomas as i ran into the DX, and looked back to see them, moving faster, and getting closer. A smirk came to my face, Deric was probably going to yell at me later for not helping, but oh well.

"Hey, Uh, how may i help you?" Said a young boy, he was so handsome, i felt butterflies in my stomach, his hair was greased back, his eyes were a beautiful blue, his smile was just to die for, and he seemed so sweet.

"Uh.. Yea.. Do you have gas? My car.. Well brothers ran out of gas.." I said looking at the ground as he smiled at me and chuckled.

"Sure do, I'm Sodapop, call me Soda, wheres the car?" He asked glancing outside, i looked but didn't see anything. I cursed under my breath and looked for a minute as someone tapped my shoulder, i jumped and looked back to see Thomas, i about screamed.

"I ain't that scary!" Thomas frowned as i laughed, He glared at me and made a pouty face as i rolled my eyes.

Soda chuckled slightly, "Wheres the car?" I asked Thomas as he pointed over to where me and Soda weren't looking, i felt really stupid.

Soda went off to go and put the gas in as i fallowed him like a lost puppy, "My names Candy." I smiled putting out my hand to him, he shook it softly.

"I already told you my name, but again i'm Sodapop." He laughed and thought for a minute, but let it go, i laughed along. He smiled up at me as he put gas into the car.

I yawned and sat in the shade that the car casted, it was by Soda as he glanced at me a few times as i looked around. "You a greaser, or Soc?" He asked looking at me, i chuckled.

"greaser all the way." I smiled, he nodded smiling as he went back to what he was doing.

"You just don't look like one, your to-." He said as he stopped himself, i saw a small blush come across his face as i chuckled.

"To what?" I smirked slightly and he glanced at me and gave me a shy smile.

"To.. Different from greaser girls.. Well that our gang hangs out with.. You don't pound yourself with make-up, and your gorgeous." He said, i felt a blush come to my face, he chuckled as i looked away.

"Uh.. Thanks." I smiled a little as Deric walked over and glared at me.

"Why'd ya ditch us!" He said madly, i rolled my eyes as Soda glanced up at Deric.

"Its hot outside, your boys, and i just wanted to.. Get some water.." I smiled sheepishly as Deric rolled his eyes and looked at Soda.

"Sodapop Curtis." He said as Soda turned all the way towards him.

"Deric Scareno, long time no chat." He smiled as Deric nodded.

I was confused, as Deric smiled. "So hows Darrel and Ponyboy goin'?" He asked as Soda glanced up at him.

"Oh, Ok i guess." He shrugged as i got up and brushed myself off, Soda also got up, he had finished.

"How much? For the gas?" Deric asked as Soda shook his head.

"Don't worry, you don't need to pay." He smiled looking at me, then at Deric. "Well i get off work earlier than usual today, do you guys wanna come hang out?" He asked stretching. I glanced at Deric, Thomas had know came over to where we were.

"Um, sure." Deric nodded. I wanted to squeal out of excitement, but i just pulled out a cancer stick and lit it up. Deric glared at me as i smiled.

"Great, uh, how 'bout we meet at the drive ins?" He smiled walking back inside, we fallowed him as Deric shrugged.

"Fine with me." He said, Soda smiled. "What time?" He asked, it was around 3 pm, well by where the sun was.

"Uh, we'll meet up Round 6." Soda said, "I get off in like 20 minutes if you wanna hang out." He whispered to me as i nodded smiling.

"Well, i'm guna head home, Candy- Thomas- You can chill here if you want.." Deric said walked to the car, Thomas looked at me, and then fallowed Deric.

"I feel loved.." I mumbled as i watched them drive off. Soda chuckled while shrugging.

"S'okay, you can hang out with me." He smiled as i nodded. "So, i'm guessing you don't really know alot bout cars?" He asked looking at me as i shrugged.

"Ask me anything, i bet i can answer it." I smirked, as he smiled walking outside, and then sat down, i sat down also looking at him.

"Um.." He thought as i laughed. "I can't think of any questions." I admitted as i smiled.

"At least your being honest." I smiled shrugged. "Don't worry, i can't think of any either." I laughed as he laughed along.

"So.. How old are ya?" He asked as i smiled.

"Almost 16.. You?" I smiled as he nodded.

"16.. Almost 17." He smiled as i chuckled.

"You don't look 16." I said as he shrugged.

"You don't look 15.." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

He nodded as he looked at the clock. "Wanna go?" He asked getting up as i nodded. He put out his hands and pulled me up, i smiled looking into his eyes, my eyes were silver, i hated them, i glanced away.

"So where to?" I asked smiling as i walked.

"Well i need to stop home to change cloths." He said walked ahead of me, but kept looking back to make sure i was fallowing him.

"Okay." I nodded. "So whats your favorite color?" I said walking with him now.

"Blue, you?" He smiled as we started walking up to a house. It wasn't bad, it was pretty nice compared to my house, i say a few boys inside and one outside, he was large and looked alot like my brother.

"Mine to." I smiled as he looked at me nodding.

"We have alot in common." He said as i nodded as he opened the gate and walked in the front yard, but kept it open for me as i walked in.

I nodded. "Who's that?" The man asked as Soda smiled shyly.

"Candy... Deric's younger sister." He said as the mad nodded looking at me.

"You have gotten so big." The man said as i nodded, it wasn't ringing a bell, but i shrugged mentally. Something came back to me, from my childhood, always hanging out with these boys, one of them named sodapop , Dallas , Darrel , Two-Bit , Steve , Ponyboy , and everyone.

"Darrel?" I asked as the man smiled slightly.

"That'd be me." He nodded as i looked at Soda then the boys.

"I'm so stupid." I told myself while rubbing my forehead. Soda looked at me questioningly.

"Forgot bout' us?" Darry smirked, i rolled my eyes.

"Slightly, its been a few.. Bad years." I shrugged.

"Bad Years?" Soda asked frowning.

"Yea, bad years." I shrugged glanced over to my brothers car which was driving up the street. I sighed as Darrel glanced at the car. "Theres the devil himself." I mumbled while walking inside, Soda fallowed me as the boys all looked at me, they looked at me with thinking faces. I sat down to watch Mickey-Mouse with a random guy. He glanced at me.

"I'm... Two-Bit." He smiled shyly as Soda leaned against the wall giving me a look and was waiting for me to get up and tell him something.

"Candy." I smiled as a few faces turned to smiles.

"Do you remember me?" Asked Two-Bit. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"The jerk who would always make fun of me." I pouted before laughing.

"I didn't mean too." He smirked as i rolled my eyes getting up. "I promise."

"Uh-huh." I nodded as one of the boys rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Candy Cane" He smiled as i huffed and laughed.

"Hi Dally." I smirked as he glared. I walked over to Soda and glanced over at Deric and Thomas who were talkin' to Darrel.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Soda smiled kindly as i shrugged. "I wont tell." He said, still keeping a smile on his face.

"Fine." I whispered as i huffed.


End file.
